


Till Death Brings Us Together

by twinklepopo



Series: Homestuck Rarepairs [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave's just visiting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Maybe he's dead too, Nep's dead, dreambubble side story thing, or something, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklepopo/pseuds/twinklepopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave meets Nepeta in a dreambubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Brings Us Together

_Badass as hell_ , is Dave's first thought when he first sees the cat-like troll perched up in a tree, half hidden in the dusk.

"The mighty huntress looks down upawn the funny looking creature and demeownds to know who he is and his purrpose!"

Well, not all first impressions were right.

"The great and handsome knight replies that he's Dave Strider, human time lord and resident coolkid," Dave deadpans back, not missing a beat, "Dave is here because he fell asleep and landed in this dream bubble." It was the ultimate irony, roleplaying with this ultra kawaii troll. His Bro would be so proud.

Nepeta bounds to the ground and lands lightly, poised and friendly. "Hi Dave! I'm Nepeta! What do you mean 'dream bubble'?"

_Her eyes are white and blank_ , Dave realizes. _She's dead. She must not have regained her memories yet._

He can't find it in himself to tell her she's dead.There was no reason to really, he tells himself. So he lies in his flat voice. "We're in a magical dream world right now. Anything can happen. All your wishes can come true."

"All of them?" Nepeta asks, looking excited. "Even the one where I get a matespurrit?" She blushes an adorable green and you fight not to break your mask and smile.

"Yes, Nepeta. All of them. In fact, I'm here to become your fated mate spirit. I am the answer to all your prayers and wishes. Your knight has come to sweep you off your kitty paws and ride into the sunset on our white stallion. We'll ride back to our grand castle and have plenty of healthy troll/human hybrid babies or larvae or whatever the hell you guys have. Oh, I can see them now. I'm shedding a tear at the beauty of the scene," Dave rambles. Not a single tear is seen on his still emotionless face.

Nepeta giggles and makes a face. "But you're an alien! You can't be my matespurrit!"

"Baby we're taking the first step to interspecies couples. Let's break the social bounds and get our alien mack on, and fuck all the haters." He slings an arm around her strong shoulders and gestures to the stars above. "Our love will echo across the galaxies. A thousand years from now, this day will be known as DaveNep Day, and our great great great grandchildren will tell all the other little snots in their class that their great great great grandparents were the Nave and Depeta, or maybe Dapeta and Neve, or was it Dape and Neveta, and then our ghosts will come back to kick their asses for forgetting our names, and we'll--"

Nepeta, laughing, claps a hand over Dave's mouth and says, "Alright, alright, I get it! Hee hee hee you can be my matespurrit since you're so eager to be!"

"Score," Dave mouths to himself as Nepeta kisses his cheek. He is the best at wooing. It is him.

**Author's Note:**

> the-law-is-not-mocked asked:  
> Dave<3Nepeta!
> 
> read it on our blog for rarepairs: http://homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com/post/31637467819/till-death-brings-us-together


End file.
